White Darkness
by Dark River of ThunderClan Camp
Summary: When a newly named ThunderClan apprentice witnesses the murder of her deputy, her life is put in danger. With the help of a few friends, will she be able to survive?
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

I was only an apprentice when it happened. I was there during the battle of Sunningrocks. RiverClan and ThunderClan have been enemies for quite some time, now. I hated fights like this. It pained me when innocent lives are taken from foolish border brawls.

Crookedstar had declared war, for he thought that Sunningrocks belonged to RiverClan. I hated speaking against me own Clan but, Crookedstar's words were true. I mean, what use was Sunningrocks to ThunderClan in the first place? We had the forest and its prey, so what use was RiverClan's precious fish too us?

Anyways, my mentor Mousefur, had told me to go back to Camp so I could be safe from the frenzy of fur and claws. But I was stubborn and headstrong, and like any other apprentice, I wanted to stay and fight. After when I went back to help Mousefur, I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see.

I saw Tigerclaw, one of the most respectable warriors in all of ThunderClan, murder our deputy, Redtail in cold blood. To this day it haunts me. But little did I know, that I wasn't the only one who saw the death of our honored deputy...


	2. Alliances

_Alliances _

_ThunderClan _

_Leader Bluestar - blue gray she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle. _

_Deputy Redtail - small tortoiseshell tom will a distinctive ginger tail. _

_Apprentice, Dustpaw _

_Medicine Cat Spottedleaf - beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. _

_Warriors: _

_Lionheart - magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur around his neck like a lion's mane. _

_Apprentice, Graypaw _

_Whitestorm - big white tom._

_Apprentice, Sandpaw _

_Tigerclaw - big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, and bright amber eyes. _

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw _

_Darkstripe - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. _

_Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. _

_Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat._

_Apprentice, Stormpaw _

_Runningwind - swift tabby tom. _

_Apprentices: _

_Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom._

_Ravenpaw - small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a white tipped tail. _

_Graypaw - long haired solid gray tom._

_Stormpaw - long haired, dark smoky gray she-cat, fur tipped with white to give her a soft, cloudy appearance. _

_Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. _

_Firepaw - handsome ginger tom. _

_Queens: _

_Goldenflower - pale ginger she-cat. _

_Brindleface - pretty tabby. _

_Frostfur - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. _

_Speckletail - pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. _

_Elders: _

_Smallear - gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan. _

_Patchpelt - small, black-and-white tom. _

_Halftail - big, dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. _

_One-Eye - pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf. _

_Dappletail - once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. _


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

Dawn light was trickling through the brambles of the nursery. Stormkit merely snuggled closer to her mother when she felt a small paw prod her flank. _Graykit, _She thought. Stormkit let out a meow of protest.

"Come on, Stormkit." Graykit whispered. "I hope you open your eyes soon, I can't wait to show the camp!"

"Graykit, your sister will open her eyes when she is ready. Be patient." Their mother, Willowpelt scolded gently. Stormkit felt her the soft rasp of her mother's tongue against her side, and she nestled closer to Willowpelt's milk-warm belly.

Stormkit could here the distinctive voices of Sandkit and Dustkit from outside the nursery.

"Sandkit, you be the mouse, and I'll be the warrior!" Dustkit was ordering.

"But, I was the mouse last time!" Sandkit objected.

"Was not!"

"Was!"

Soon the two had broken into a small scuffle, the air was soon filled with squeaks of defiance.

_A warrior? I'm going to be a Warrior! _

Stormkit forced her eyes open for the very first time, and gasped. The nursery was huge! To huge for such a small kit. It felt so warm and cozy when she had been kept in the darkness, she glanced up, and saw the brambles over head, she could faintly see patches of the brilliant blue sky.

Wiggling around, Stormkit gazed at her mother. Willowpelt was a lean, hard muscle, silvery-gray she-cat.

_Do I look like her? _

Stormkit glanced over her shoulder. Her pelt was a dark, smoky gray colour, it nearly looked black. She saw that her fur was tipped with white, it gave her a soft, cloudy appearance.

The she-kit smiled to herself.

_This could really work out... _


End file.
